


Water is Wet

by Quiznak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, They get wet, and Lance cannonballs into a lake, as in Keith falls into a pond, theyre embarrassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiznak/pseuds/Quiznak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance gets wet and Keith stares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water is Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I always write Klance Fics at 3-5am. Help me.

Keith really hates pit stops. Sure, taking a break from the ship is great and breathing real air that isn't recycled is also great, but the stops slow them down. 

This time, it had been because of a planet they had passed and noticed it's striking resemblance to earth. Coran had been the one to voice his curiosity and Allura had agreed to land the ship for a few hours. 

The others had been quick to agree while Keith grumbled an _okay_ and they entered its atmosphere faster than you could say "Quiznak". 

Coran preformed a quick test and discovered that the air is breathable, the water isn't poisonous, and the planet hadn't been colonized yet. 

Which is strange, because the Galra are everywhere. But they don't think much of it, besides Keith. 

Lance had been the first one to strip from his armor and jump into the lake they had landed by, only in his underwear. 

He looked like a wet dog as he resurfaced from cannonballing into the water, Keith thought. But then Lance stood up and his brain short circuits. 

Water runs down Lance's tan skin. Over his lean muscles and water pools in the curves of his collarbone. 

The others whoop as they shed their clothes, Pidge rolling her eyes and heads over to a rock with her laptop. 

Hunk leaps into the water next and Lance shrieks as a wave knocks him back under. Keith steps forward, holding his breath when Lance jumps up and tackles Hunk. 

"You're not going to join them?" Allura asks. She's in a dress he's never seen before, one which is bright yellow and cut above the knee. It's cute and Keith smiles. 

"No, princess. I don't really like the-"

"Hey, Keith!" Lance obnoxiously splashes around. "Get in here so I can beat you at water wrestling."

The thought of Lance's wet, almost naked body pressing against Keith's wet, almost naked body makes Keith almost choke and he blushes. 

"I don't like the water," He calls back. "I'm going to go check out the planet," He tells Allura and she smiles. 

Keith doesn't even make it five minutes without hearing that obnoxious voice again. 

"You don't like the water, huh? That's a lie. You're probably just scared you'll lose at wrestling."

"Ha," Keith swings he bayard and whacks down overgrown grass. "I am _not_ afraid."

Lance snickers as they burst through the grass and onto a dirt path. And that's when Keith realize that Lance isn't wearing a shirt and he's still wet. 

"Wh-What are you- Where are your clothes!" Keith yelps, cursing himself as his face burns. 

Lance squints. "Um. They're back at the lake? Is something wrong? Are my toned muscles and rock hard abs making you uncomfortable?"

"No," Keith scoffs. He pushes on, swatting his hand when a bug flies too close. "I'm not uncomfortable. But what if something bites you?"

"Or, do you mean someone?" 

Keith turns to Lance to find him raising his eyebrows annoyingly quick. "If you're going to flirting, go find Allura or someone."

Lance unexpectedly turns pink as he leans away. "W-What? Flirting? With _you_? Pfft. As if I'd flirt with you, _Keith_ , my mortal enemy."

"Uh huh. That's nice," Keith's foot suddenly catches on a branch sticking out of the ground and he goes flying forward. Right into a small pond. 

Lance snorts, trying to hold back a laugh but the look Keith gives him ruins any of those chances. His shoulders shake and Keith watches as his muscles move and ripple across his torso and arms. 

But then Lance isn't laughing anymore and Keith's still staring. 

"Right," Keith clears his throat, standing and cringes when he feels water between his toes. "This is so gross."

"Definitely," Lance eyes the pond suspiciously. "I mean, that doesn't look safe. The colors all weird."

"Yeah. I should probably get back to the ship to wash off."

"Me too," Lance freezes. "I-I mean, not _with_ you. I'm not going to shower with you, obviously. I just meant that-" 

"It'd be weird, right?" Keith shoves Lance and he laughs uneasily. "To shower together."

"Yeah.." The blue palandin knocks his bare shoulder against Keith's. "Totally. No homo and all."

They make it back to the ship the same shade as Keith's lion. Shiro asks what had happened and why Keith is wet, and then Lance shouts that they're going to take a shower and pulls a very flustered Keith into the castle. 

"So," Lance rubs his neck. "Yours or mine?"

Keith shrugs, the tips of his ears red. "Which ever is closest?"

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @quiznaks


End file.
